dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Ayres
|birthplace = Richmond, Virginia, U.S. |family = Christopher Ayres (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Script Writer DJ |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 2002-present |status = Active |website = Greg Ayres }}Greg Ayres (born December 7, 1968 in Richmond, Virginia) is an American voice actor who works for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. He's known for voicing Kaoru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, Negi Springfield in Negima, Monokuma in Danganronpa: The Animation, Nagisa Hazuki in Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Youhei Sunohara in Clannad. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Seiji (ep. 26), Dekapan (ep. 64) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Loli Dosel, Additional Voices *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Fay Chenka, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Tatsuya, Daichi *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Kaworu Nagisa (Director's Cut) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Tsuyoshi Ohki *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Legendary Sorcerer (ep. 24), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Crane Bahnsteik / White Prince, Tetsuro *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Kenta Nakamura (FUNimation Dub) *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Cabaji, Sentomaru, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Mikhail, Captain (eps. 1, 4) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Leo Kakinoki *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Male Student (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Shinji Kazama *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Shinji Kazama *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Bido *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Andy (ep. 33) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Kazumi Higashiyama / Heimdall *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Kyohei Tachibana *''Gantz'' (2004) - Hajime Muroto, Punk B (ep. 5), Delinquent C (ep. 7) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Heihachi Hayashida *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Shiki *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Gil de L'Enfer (ep. 20) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Kaji (ep. 16) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Will (eps. 15-16) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Tsujidō *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Alessandro XVIII *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Masayoshi Saitō, Song Young (ep. 20), *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Koga Taichi *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Glaudio *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Kaoru Hitachiin *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) - Youhei Sunohara, Kid (eps. 19-20) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Kazunari Honda (eps. 8-11), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Sato (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Guldo *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Shô *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Bido *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Hikokasa *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Maruyama (ep. 10) *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Tommyrod *''Another'' (2012) - Kōichi Sakakibara *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Nagisa Hazuki *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Guldo (ep. 159) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Uesugi Kenshin *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Frost, Guldo (ep. 76) (FUNimation Dub) *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Keigo Shibutani (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Minamoto no Yoshitsune *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Koji Koda *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Neige *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 7b) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Rakko (ADV Dub) *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Kid A (Sap) (ep. 4) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Cabaji *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Koashura (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Kensuke Aida *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Kensuke Aida *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Cabaji, Sentomaru Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Guldo, Frost Writer *Ghost Stories External Links *Greg Ayres at the Internet Movie Database *Greg Ayres at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks